This is a new project at a stage where cell lines are being established from monkey tissues obtained at autopsies performed immediately after death. Normal fibroblasts from kidney and periaortic tissues, as well as fibrosarcomas from two L-PAM treated monkeys (1010N and 1012N), grew rapidly in culture and have been successfully passed several times. Typical growth patterns of parallel, uniform, spindle-shaped normal fibroblasts vs. irregular criss-cross pattern of polygonally shaped fibrosarcoma cells were observed in culture. Endothelial cells from aorta and vena cava possessed the typical cobblestone pattern, but need to be cloned in order to be free of contaminating fibroblasts. Two hepatocarcinomas which were placed in culture have not done as well. The tumor cells which survived and attached to the tissue culture flask seemed to replicate very slowly or not at all. Use of F12 medium with a specially treated fetal calf serum or monkey serum did not have any effect on stimulating growth.